


svt drabbles

by woozdum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, chp 2-3 are reposts, less than 1k word drabbles, tagging ships as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozdum/pseuds/woozdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble dump</p><p>Chapter 8 - Love is a Three Letter Word [Y-O-U] (Seokmin x Mingyu)</p><p>an mcu!au i suppose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spank a Plankton, too (Soonyoung x Wonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is misleading there is no plankton spanking also wonwoo is dating ms. frizzle (which is also a lie).

soonyoung flops onto the couch, head thudding onto the mattress. he scooches closer, resting his head on wonwoo’s lap.

he stares up at the younger, poking at his chin while the other stares mindlessly at the tv.

“hey wonu?” he hears a hum from above him and sees the lip twitch. god, he loves the lip twitch. “do you think we’re going to get married some day?”

he feels a hand ruffle his hair and he tilts his head up, placing a small kiss to it.

“yeah. yeah, i’d like to think so. one day.”

“awesome. do you think you can serenade me when you propose?”

wonwoo lets out a laugh, “why am i the one proposing?”

“because i like it when you sing to me. it makes me feel magical and tingly.”

he presses a kiss to wonwoo’s palm. the hand then moves to his ear, playing with his piercing. it stings a little but not enough for him to ruin the moment.

“yeah, ok. what song?”

wonwoo pokes his cheek when he averts eye contact and doesn’t respond. soonyoung looks up at him, smiling sheepishly, “...the magic school bus theme song?”

its an immediate knee jerk reaction, the way wonwoo pushes soonyoung off the couch. “no.”

he’s sprawled out on the floor, some drama playing in the background. “oh, c’mon!” he complains, incredulously, “don’t you looooooove me???”

“relax ms. frizzle. come back up here.” wonwoo pats his lap and he immediately clambers back onto the sofa, returning to his original position.

soonyoung waggles his eyebrows suggestively, “you have to admit that i’d look hot in a dress though.”

wonwoo pushes his head lightly, “yeah, you have the legs for it.” soonyoung kicks a leg up in response, smile widening when wonwoo lets out a laugh.

the younger’s hand moves back to soonyoung’s hair, tugging at it lightly. he turns into wonwoo’s body, moving impossible close, face to stomach.

“stop it,” wonwoo whines, pushing him away, and it makes soonyoung grin and press even closer. “i’m so flabby.”

soonyoung snorts, “you’re such a fucking liar. besides, i love your tummy.” he pokes his nose into wonwoo’s belly button, feeling the outie against it.

“you’re so lame.” wonwoo flashes him a grin, looking down at him, bangs falling into his eyes. soonyoung reaches up to brush the hair away, letting his hand linger on wonwoo’s face. they stay like that, seconds ticking by, before soonyoung turns away to face the drama on the screen.

“hey soonyoung?” wonwoo asks as the credits roll, “i love you.”

soonyoung grins cheekily, “enough to serenade me with the magic school bus theme song?”

he thinks its well worth it when he finds himself on the floor a second time, “i take it back.”

“i love you too, wonu.”

“shut the fuck up.”

 

 

 


	2. Punch (Seungcheol x Jisoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the S in S.Coups should stand for suave but it really stands for stupid. Alternately, Seungcheol is infatuated with Jisoo(’s lips) and stages an intervention.
> 
> Originally posted 7/28/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once published as a standalone drabble, it's the same one !! just was moved over here lmao !!
> 
> tags:- high school

“I want to punch you in the mouth.”

Currently, Seungcheol is sure of two things. One, he probably committed a series of awful crimes in a past life for which the universe is now punishing him, and two, it is in his best interest to avoid Hong Jisoo for as long as humanly possible, if not longer.

“What the fuck?” He can see Jisoo’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to process Seungcheol’s words.

What the fuck, indeed. To be fair, though, Seungcheol never intended for his words to come out as harshly as they did. For fucks sake, this was supposed to be a confession. But as he watches the shocked boy in front of him, he curses the universe for leading him to this moment.

“I-Yes?” Good. Nailed it.

Maybe it’s the raging blush on Seungcheol’s face or maybe it’s because of the echoing smack of Jeonghan’s head thumping against the door accompanied by a muffled “what the fuck, Seungcheol", but Jisoo’s suddenly looking less shocked and more amused.

“Could you please tell me why you would want to do something like that?” Jisoo’s lips curve into a grin as Seungcheol tries not to squawk in agony.

“Your mouth bothers me?“

Seungcheol, you fucking moron.

Jisoo looks directly at him, lips curving into- oh fuck, that’s a smirk. “How often do you stare at my mouth that you’ve come to this conclusion?”

Seungcheol is pretty sure he’s dying, slowly ascending upwards. Or downwards. There’s probably a special place in hell for people who threaten bodily harm on the people they’re trying to hit on.

He watches wearily as Jisoo leans down, hands resting firmly on his desk, getting on eye level with Seungcheol.

“So, you mean to tell me that Jeonghan all but dragged me to an empty classroom where you proceeded to confess your wishes to inflict bodily harm, because you don’t like my mouth? How am I supposed to respond to this, Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol sits, hands clasped tightly in his lap, trying desperately to maintain eye contact which is difficult considering he has never seen eyes twinkle but apparently Jisoo’s do. He also vaguely wonders if Jisoo would speak him to sleep every night, all things considered.

Jisoo looks at him expectantly, but all Seungcheol can do is stare back blankly, willing his blush away as he tries to recall the question.

“You can say yes? Or no. It’s perfectly understandable. Getting punched in the mouth probably hurts and my reason, though probably valid, is also not the best. To be honest, I don’t even know while you’re still entertaining this conversation anymore-”

His rambling is cut off by Jeonghan’s incessant rattling of the doorknob, his friend signaling him to  _hurry the fuck up_ , and he suddenly realizes how wrong this whole thing has gone. So much for suave. He chooses not to worry about that for a moment as Jisoo leans over the desk, allowing Seungcheol to all but inhale his scent, as he stares at the wall facing him, reminding himself not to be creepy.

“How about, instead of punching me in the mouth-”

Seungcheol turns his head slightly to look at the other boy because  _where the fuck are you going with this Jisoo_ , only to catch a glimpse of the light wash of red decorating the latter’s neck and ears. Seungcheol smirks.

_Oh._

Jisoo looks embarrassed but Seungcheol is enjoying this shift in atmosphere. He grins, getting up to mimic the other boy’s position, the tips of their nose almost touching as he rests his hands on the desk. “How about, I punch you in the mouth, but like, exclusively with my mouth? Romantically.” He wants to pat himself on the back, that’s the smoothest he’s sounded in the past fifteen minutes.

“Well, it all really depends on whether or not you’ll kiss my lips better afterwards.”

If Seungcheol only kind of liked Jisoo before, he was fucked for sure now.

Seungcheol is hyperaware of how close Jisoo’s lips are. He presses their lips together once, twice, thrice, hand coming up to rest on the back of the younger’s neck. He smiles into the next kiss as he feels the Jisoo’s hands reach for his waist when the door opens with a bang.

“Oh wow! Seungcheol and Jisoo! What a surprise to see you! I would never have guessed you were inside making out!”

Seungcheol is going to kill Jeonghan.

“Yeah, he asked if he could punch me in the face because he didn’t know how to react to my beauty. A true gentleman. But you wouldn’t know anything about that, right Jeonghan?”

Jisoo turns to him, lips curved into a teasing grin, and Seungcheol counts his blessings that the universe led him to this moment.


	3. Die By Your Side (Soonyoung x Jihoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice, Soonyoung falls victim to illness. Twice, Jihoon is there by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:- slight homophobia, character death  
> tagged:- angst w happy ending, reincarnation
> 
> Originally posted 8/7/16

“Jihoon, I don’t think I’m going to make it.” Soonyoung rasps, holding on tightly to the hand of his doctor’s covered hands, “I’m going crazy, I haven’t seen anyone in days, I can barely eat or speak or move without aching. No man should live like this, Jihoon.”

The younger grimaces. It’s not that he hasn’t seen these symptoms before, but to the man he’s promised his life to, society be damned. To watch him wither away, from an unknown, incurable virus while he, a man of medicine, can do nothing.

“You should drink some water, Soonyoung.” He whispers instead, maintaining the standard amount of distance needed to ensure that he, too, would not catch this disease.

“A kiss would make me feel much better.” Soonyoung never knew the right time to crack a joke.

It’s surreal, how the man he imagined spending the rest of his life with, the man who was so full of life and zest and passion, is now laying on his deathbed, damned to spend the rest of his life in solitude. They have so many regrets, Jihoon knows. Jihoon’s own wife passed away three years ago from the virus that is robbing him of his only love now. Perhaps this is karma. Karma for when he had stood by Soonyoung’s side at his marriage, to a wealthy merchant’s daughter, and dragged him into the bathroom after the ceremony for rushed kisses and messy until next times. She’s a nice woman, though. She deserves better than an unfaithful man who shacks up with the immoral village doctor on his official rounds for the King. Their son, a beautiful five-year-old boy, deserves better than a father who would rather abandon his family and condemn an entire way of life to wed his childhood friend, steal kisses in broad daylight, and act sinfully in the dead of the night.

Perhaps they would have, Jihoon muses, dragging his feet towards the cot on the other side of the room. Perhaps they could have run away together, to a place where no one knew them, to a place where they could cease to be Jihoon and Soonyoung, childhood friends, and instead be Jihoon and Soonyoung, lifelong lovers.

“Soonyoung,” he whispers, his voice cracking as he puts on the coverings he’s meant to use. Preventative measures to ensure his own safety. But how can he live when his reason to live is dying right before his own eyes. “Soonyoung, I love you. Soonyoung, I want to promise you that whatever happens, we’ll make it through this.”

Soonyoung hums. He’s sweating, his body temperature much higher than it was previously. “Jihoonie, I don’t-,” he pauses, looking over at Jihoon’s shaking figure, “I don’t want to die from this. I don’t want to leave you.”

Jihoon stares at him affection beaming through his tears, he understands. “You’re not going to leave me, Soonyoung. No matter what happens, you’ll find me again. Or I’ll find you. I promise you that much.” He takes off his protective wear, caressing the elder’s face. “We’ll find each other again.”

He places a hard kiss to Soonyoung’s lips, neither of them know whose tears are whose. They have one more night together. They know that while Soonyoung’s fate was sealed, Jihoon chose to join him.

“I love you Soonyoungie.”

“I love you too.”

They’re found dead the next morning, a bloody blade acting as a testament to their love.

\--

“Jihoon, I’m not gonna make it.” Soonyoung rasps, clutching desperately to his boyfriend’s sleeves.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, wrenching the elder’s hand off of him. Honestly, he doesn’t deserve this. He  _told_  Soonyoung not to drink from Seokmin’s snotty straw, but it’s not like the idiot would listen to him anyway.

“It’s just a cold, Soonyoung,” he deadpans, dropping the offending limb hastily, “I’m sure you’ll live.”

Soonyoung smiles cheekily, cheeks puffed out and eyes crinkled, in the way that would make Jihoon give his life for the elder, “You know, a kiss would make me feel all better, Jihoonie.”

He puckers up, eyes closed as he waits for the younger to approach him.

“And get sick too? I don’t think so.”

Jihoon hovers over Soonyoung, smirking as the elder whines, “But it’s been  _so_  long. Honestly, Jihoonie, this is no way for any man to live.”

Jihoon feels a slight twinge of sympathy when Soonyoung begins hacking, turning to his side to drink from the water bottle Jihoon had come to replace. He cups the elder’s face and kisses his lips softly, briefly, “If you want a kiss that badly, then get better and come find me, ok?” He smiles softly when Soonyoung’s petulant pout transforms into a blinding smile.

“I love you, Jihoonie.”

“Yeah yeah. Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically the idea is that .. soonyoung catches a cold. except the first bit is .. before there were treatments for the common cold. idk it stems from the idea "A dies because of a cold with B taking care of him. In another life, A gets sick and B has to take care of him again"


	4. Just A Kiss (Seungcheol x Junhui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Drabble Request-
> 
> JunCheol + McDonald's + 3 AM + Bubblegum

Seungcheol stumbles out of his apartment, slightly disoriented but quiet nonetheless. He’s so slow, taking his time walking down the sidewalk, towards Junhui’s car. It’s three in the morning, so he can’t honk or yell for Seungcheol to  _ hurry the fuck up _ , so he settles on a disapproving glare that he knows makes the elder uncomfortable. 

 

“Nice pants,” are the first words out of Seungcheol’s mouth as he slides into the car. Junhui looks down at his lap and snorts, as if just realizing he’s wearing a pair of Toy Story pajama pants (made for men, of course).

 

He grins, giving the elder a once over as well. He’s wearing a sweatshirt and joggers and is clearly going for a casual, just-woke-up type of look, but Junhui knows that he probably spent a good fifteen minutes planning his outfit. 

 

“Thanks, they were fifty percent off.”

 

“I’d like them better if they were one hundred percent off.” Seungcheol’s smile is downright dirty, but Junhui doesn’t think anything of it. That’s what they do, constantly push the boundaries with their flirting, teasing each other, giving as good as they get. 

 

So instead of flirting back, Junhui lets out an exaggerated sigh and shakes his head, “Be reasonable, Cheol. They can’t just it to me for free.” He reaches over to pat him on the cheek, patronizingly, “This is why you’d be terrible at running a business, babe.”

 

“Shut up, you know that’s not what I meant.”

 

Junhui laughs, pulling into the drive through lane of the off campus McDonald’s, groaning at the four cars before them.

 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, “I don’t know why you’re so annoyed as if this doesn’t happen every week.”

 

“But it takes  _ so  _ long and I’m hungry and tired and impatient.” Junhui whines, tapping relentlessly on the steering wheel. 

 

“That just means there’s more time for us to spend together,” Seungcheol says softly and they’re crossing into dangerous territory that neither of them are ready to confront.

 

When he first met Seungcheol, he was so undeniably hooked. There’s something to be said about a boy who can have such a disarming smile all while being bent over, dry heaving in a toilet after having too much to drink. He’d seen him around school, the basketball team’s star player, always running around while carrying one of those gallon water cartons, and seeing this untouchable man suffer made him seem almost like a person. He’d closed the door on him, though, and walked far away from Seungcheol for the rest of the night. 

 

That didn’t stop them from recognizing each other in the hallways, seeing as how Seungcheol made it his mission to stop everyone and say hi, because he’s just that nice of a guy. Before he knows it, they’re infrequently grabbing meals, mostly late at night because they’re both night owls with an unhealthy need for fast food.

 

A perfect fit, Junhui supposes. 

 

He tells Seungcheol that he wants to kiss him, more to get it out in the open than anything else, and ends up feeling more more sympathy than shame or embarrassment when Seungcheol chokes on his water, calmly patting his back. 

 

They don’t kiss until two weeks later, because Junhui knows Seungcheol needs time to process everything and frankly, he’s not expecting out of it. It’s terrible, with Junhui’s bubblegum ending up in Seungcheol’s mouth, and it doesn’t feel anything like it should but Junhui wants to try again, he just doesn’t know how to go about approaching it. The flirting doesn’t stop, though, so Junhui will take what he can get.

 

“You okay?” Seungcheol asks, squeezing Junhui’s thigh, and his body thrums because the elder is equally, if not more, touchy than he is and he loves having his hands on him. 

 

_ No, I want you to kiss me. _

 

“Mhm, yeah,” he smiles, slowly inching the car up towards the intercom, and he rattles off their order because they’ve been doing this so long he knows it by heart.

 

Seungcheol’s hand is still on his thigh, and it’s dangerous how much he wants him. The thing is, he’s so transparent, wearing his heart on his sleeve and it’s not like Junhui is any better, but they still dance around each other like it’s some big secret how much they like each other, care for each other. 

 

Small talk is easy with Seungcheol, who has so much to say about everything, not caring if Junhui’s giving him his full attention as he rattles on about his upcoming week. It’s nice, to be depended on, to be the one Seungcheol can trust to just be there for him, and, maybe, that’s why Junhui forces himself out of his house at three a.m. every couple nights. 

 

He’s hyper aware of Seungcheol’s damn hand, which still hasn’t moved, and instead squeezes and drums against his thigh as he gets more emotive about whatever team he’s versusing this weekend, all while feeding him fries and it’s too fucking much, because Seungcheol’s hand fits right in his, and he’d be so good slotted in between his thighs. 

 

It’s a dangerous thought that he’s stuck on for the rest of the ride home, and it’s only when he drops Seungcheol off that the hand leaves his body, and he makes the his decision. 

 

“Hey Cheol,” he says, parking in the elder’s driveway. He waits for the hum in acknowledgment as Seungcheol shifts around trying to locate his keys. “When are you going to kiss me?”

 

Seungcheol blinks and then smirks, hopping out of the car, “Sorry babe, I’m not that easy. You gotta wait till the second date for that.”

 

Junhui sits, stunned, before shaking his head and starting up his car.

 

“I’m holding you to that.”

 

“I’m counting on it.”

 

He’ll even make sure not to chew any bubblegum.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. He's the Earth and Heaven to You (Junhui x Jihoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has always been stupidly obvious how in love Jihoon is with Junhui.

When Jihoon slips into bed, he’s unsurprised the lump of Junhui that’s occupying his side of the bed. Junhui is stubborn and immobile, impossible to move, but years together has made Jihoon well aware of how to deal with him.

 

There’s a sliver of space on the bed, that Junhui isn’t sprawled across, so he carefully sits and wriggles around to make space for his body. Junhui grumbles, shifting slightly, enough for Jihoon to lie down on the bed and pulls Jihoon’s arms around him. He presses back into Jihoon’s chest when the latter throws a leg over his hip.

 

The first time they did this was in college, almost too long ago, when a few weeks after they first started dating. They were in Junhui’s apartment, on the sofa, with Jihoon’s head in his lap, his fingers playing with Jihoon’s hair. They were rewatching Hercules because, as Junhui’s roommate, Soonyoung, so eloquently put it, ‘the best movie to watch on a date is one you’ve already seen, so you can make out instead.’

 

It had proven to be sound advice.

 

“I would leave you for Hercules.” Jihoon said sleepily and grinned playfully up at Junhui, who just hummed.

 

“I would dump you if you didn’t.” Junhui had given him a teasing smirk, “He’s hot.”

 

“I still like you a lot, though,” Jihoon said with a yawn. Junhui’s fingers in his hair were making it harder for him to stay awake for the entirety of the movie.

 

“Of course you do.” Junhui said, leaning down to kiss Jihoon’s nose. “Get up, we’ll go crash in my room.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes narrowed, “Are you just trying to get me into bed with you? Sorry mister, I’m not that kind of guy.”

 

His brain to mouth filter has always been terrible when he’s sleepy, but around Junhui, it always seems to short circuit entirely. It used to be terrifying, how much power Junhui had over him, but now it’s comforting, liberating to be able to have someone to just talk to unabashedly, who’ll listen and accept and understand him.

 

Junhui just rolled his eyes and tugged him along as Jihoon sleepily followed.

 

Jihoon always follows.

 

The bed was shoved into a corner of the room, right against the wall, and somehow while Jihoon was brushing his teeth, the elder had settled into bed, pressed up against the wall, seeking heat. Jihoon climbed onto the bed, and deliberately and self indulgently thrown an arm and a leg around Junhui’s body, feeling Junhui stiffen up and relax not a moment later.

 

They stayed like that, tiny exhales escaping them, heartbeats too loud in the silence. Jihoon felt himself drifting, enjoying the heat pressed against his front, eyes slowly shutting.

 

He barely registered the quiet “Hoon?” and as much as he’d like to pretend he was asleep, he was always too quick to indulge Junhui.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You wouldn’t really leave me for Hercules, right? I’m way better than him.”

 

Jihoon nuzzled his head into Junhui’s shoulder, settling his nose against neck, kissing him there. “Of course not. I like you best. Now go to sleep.”

 

“Mm. Love you.”

 

Jihoon had responded with a snore.

 

Months later, Junhui would tell Jihoon that he didn’t get a wink of sleep that night, that the realization that he loves Jihoon kept him awake far too long.

  
(Jihoon will tell him he's ridiculous. After all, it has always been stupidly obvious how in love he is with Junhui.)

 

Jihoon closes his eyes, forehead resting against the top of Junhui’s head, inhaling the smell of home that Junhui always seems to exude. He lets his hand drag through his sleeping boyfriend’s hair, stroking and massaging his scalp, before draping it across the latter’s body.

 

“Love you, Jihoonie,” Junhui mumbles into his pillow.

 

Jihoon tightens his hold and places a kiss on the back of Junhui’s head.

 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to end my fics w ppl saying i love u lmao


	6. Beware the Tricquester (Soonyoung x Wonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Channie from Mr. Wen’s class. He told us that there are only twenty-five letters in the alphabet and K doesn’t exist.”
> 
> “It just… doesn’t exist?”
> 
> “That’s what Channie said. His dad told him so.”
> 
> “And you just believe him?”
> 
> ”Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another snwu drabble bc this felt like smth that needed to exist im sry in advance

“Okay everyone,” Wonwoo claps twice and is immediately greeted with the antsy eyes of twenty first graders. He smiles as he glances up at the clock, “Everyone needs to spell a word for me in order to leave for recess. Get into a single file line.”

He’s standing in front of the door and it warms his heart to hear little feet pitter pattering across the floor, sneakers squeaking against tile as his students line up in front of him.

His eyes narrow as little Yewon is pushed to the back of the line. “No pushing. We don’t want to miss recess right?” The restlessness dies down as the first graders practice their spelling words.

Chaeyoung goes first, spelling tree confidently before plopping her lunchbox in the basket and standing outside with Myungho, his teaching assistant. Next is Donghyun who spells beach, though his pronunciation is questionable, and after is Kangmin with apple. The kids are breezing through their words, no doubt due to rote memorization.

Then Sungyeon walks up to him, smile on her face and a determined glint in her eyes.

“Risk. R-I-S-Q-U-E. Risk.” She sidesteps Wonwoo and goes to stand outside when Wonwoo calls her back.

“Did I do something wrong, Mr. Jeon?” She asks, blinking up at him unassumingly.

Wonwoo shakes his head and smiles down at her, “You got your word wrong. Go to the back of the line so you can try again.”

The line starts up again and his students slowly start trickling out of his classroom. Yewon flounces up to him, Seungyeon following closely behind.

“Track. T-R-A-C-Q-U-E.”

Wonwoo sputters, “Who taught you two this?”

The two girls look at him, “Channie from  
Mr. Wen’s class. He told us that there are only twenty-five letters in the alphabet and K doesn’t exist.”

“It just… doesn’t exist?” Wonwoo deadpans, shaking his head.

“That’s what Channie said. His dad told him so.”

“And you just believe him?”

”Of course! Channie’s dad went to France once. That’s how he knows,” Seungyeon says matter of factly.

Wonwoo peers at the clock, sighing. “Alright, how do you spell your name then?”

Seungyeon breezes through it and sidesteps him to stand with the rest of the class.

”What about you, Yewon?”

She looks at him very seriously.

“Y-E-W-O-N Q-U-E-I-M.”

* * *

“Junnie,” Wonwoo barges into his coworker’s classroom, “What the fuck are you teaching your kids?”

Junhui startles from his desk, where he was previously peering at his phone.

“Is this about Chan?”

“Yes, this is about Chan. Today, Yewon spelled her name Q-U-E-I-M. She doesn’t believe in the letter K. Who doesn’t believe in letters?”

Junhui shakes his head sadly. “Yeah, I tried to, you know, reprogram him, but his dad is Soonyoung Kwon. I never stood a chance.”

Of course Wonwoo knows of Soonyoung Kwon before. He’s a tricky sort of man, troublesome, meddlesome even. At any school board meeting, he’s there, all suits, gelled hair, and imposing personality.

Wonwoo may have had a slight infatuation with him at one point, but, clearly, that’s changed.

“Call him in. He and I are gonna have a little chat.” He gets up, slight annoyance building for some unfathomable reason.

Junhui seems to agree because he rolls his eyes, already reaching for the student directory. “What could you possibly have to talk about?”

Wonwoo just glares until he makes the call.

* * *

“Mr. Kwon,” Wonwoo gestures to the seat in front of him. It’s after school, and Junhui is on Chan-sitting duty while Wonwoo tries to beat some sense into the man in front of him.

“Mr. Jeon.”

“It’s come to my attention that you’ve been teaching your son an alternative version of the alphabet.” Wonwoo’s eyes narrow at the sheepish grin Soonyoung Kwon lets slip. It’s hard to stay angry when he looks like that, and Wonwoo’s resolve wavers as he continues, “Do you, and I mean this in the nicest of ways, have nothing better to do with your time?”

Soonyoung shrugs, “I think of it more as creating a positive influence for the future.”

Wonwoo massages his temple, shaking his head.

“As much as I appreciate your dedication, Mr. Kwon, I think you’ll find that what you’re really doing is making my job infinitely harder. I teach first graders. They barely know object permanence.

“You may joke as you will with your son but please refrain from doing so in a way that directly affects my students.”

“I’ll tell you what, Mr. Jeon,” Soonyoung smiles at him teasingly, “I’ll get out of your hair if you go out with me sometime.”

Wonwoo shakes his head, “I’m sorry, I don’t date my students’ parents.”

”That’s fine,” Soonyoung agrees, “The school year is almost over.”

Wonwoo’s face scrunches up as he scrutinizes the man in front of him, lounging in the plastic chair, relaxed as if he owns the room and everything in it, Wonwoo included.

“How do you spell you name, Mr. Kwon?”

Soonyoung straightens up, smile never faltering.

“S-O-O-N-Y-O-U-N-G Q-U-E-O-N.”

”Goodbye, Mr. Kwon.”

* * *

 

Wonwoo counts down the minutes to summer vacation, smiling fondly when his phone lights up with a text.

Soonyoung Kwon is a very tricquey man, indeed.


	7. [Smooch] Me Underneath the Mistletoe (Seungcheol x Jisoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Pal-entine’s Day! Give your friends a big ol’ smooch under the mistletoe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to come out 2 months ago as a holiday fic lol
> 
> Also! Please check out the art by which this was inspired:
> 
> https:// twitter.com/ jeonbuns_00/status/937567430703845376
> 
> https:// twitter.com/ jeonbuns_00/status/936842499833729026
> 
> Please give her lots of love, she’s so amazingly talented!

Jisoo grumbles as Junhui ushers him out of bed.

“I don’t understand why Soonyoung’s having a party in the first place,” he whines, letting the younger raid his closet, “Valentine's Day is just another capitalist holiday.”

Junhui hums, “You’re just saying that because you’re a jaded old man who's been single too long.” He bops Jisoo’s nose when it scrunches distastefully. “Anyway, it’s a Pal-entine’s Day! And the theme is the holidays. It’ll be adorable.”

“He didn’t take down his holiday decorations, did he?”

“Not a single one.”

Jisoo sighs as Junhui continues prodding him, “C’mon! It’ll be fun. Anyway you love ugly sweaters, this party was made for you.” He pulls out a sweater with a dabbing snowman and grins, “This one is perfect. It’s so dumb.”

Making a pained noise, Jisoo grabs the sweater and clutches it to his body, “Don’t say that, this sweater is beautiful.”

Junhui raises an eyebrow, “You’re just saying that because Cheol got it for you. Chop chop, go dress, be down in twenty.”

He leaves before Jisoo can get the last word in.

Besides, it’s not like he’s wrong.

* * *

 

Celebrating important holidays months late has become a tradition for them as of late. It’s much easier to organize and, anyway, the decorations are cheaper, as Soonyoung rationalized when he pitched the idea to them in the first place.

(“It’s Pal-entine’s Day! Give your friends a big ol’ smooch under the mistletoe!” He’d said excitedly. No one can really deny him when he’s that happy.)

It’s cute and homely, and feels a little out of place what with the trap holiday playlist booming through the speakers, courtesy of Hansol, and the abundance of holiday headgear at their disposal.

He picks up a pair of red antlers on his way towards to kitchen, stopping to give Seungkwan a hug.

He hears a loud ‘Fuck!’ and turns to see Minghao and Jeonghan under the mistletoe, conveniently placed in the most accessible spaces of the house.

Soonyoung’s clapping giddily as Jeonghan squishes Minghao’s cheeks together and pecks him quickly.

He shakes his head, resolving to stay in one place all night.

As the night goes on, Mingyu gets stuck under the mistletoe by the front door with Seungkwan, and then with Seokmin, and then again with Jihoon. He pouts, stomping over to Jisoo and plops on the couch next to him, refusing to open the door for anyone else. Hansol winds up kissing Wonwoo at 7:53 when he arrives, and then again at 8:42 when they both reach into the fridge at the same time. Soonyoung and Junhui are caught under the one over the bathroom, though no one believes that to be a coincidence.

Jisoo, thankfully remains unscathed.

Chan gets caught in the one by the fridge and Soonyoung makes him wait there until someone kisses him because “Everyone needs to suffer at the hands of love tonight.”

(Seungkwan puts him out of his misery about ten minutes later because he needs milk and Chan’s pitiful body is taking too much space.)

Jisoo crosses under the archway between the kitchen and the living room, a bowl of chips cradled in his arms. He just about makes it past when he hears a disappointed tut.

“Look up, Shua~,” Jeonghan sings from the couch, grinning devilishly.

Jisoo groans as his eyes flit upwards. There’s a stupid fake sprig of weeds swinging just a few inches above his head, attached to a ribbon that is taped to the wall. He rolls his eyes and tries to step back discreetly, determined not to be one of Soonyoung’s victims.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A voice hisses behind him, blocking off his exit.

Speak of the devil.

Jisoo stares him down, but he’s armed with whisk and a cross expression and Jisoo has more self-preservation than to rebel against him.

He sighs, stepping back under the archway and watches as Soonyoung’s face scrunches up in delight. Setting the whisk down, he cups his hands to his mouth and announces Jisoo’s demise only to get a bout of excited cheering from Jeonghan and Seokmin.

Minutes pass as Jisoo makes himself comfortable on the floor, munching on chips, wearily eyeing people who get too close.

And maybe that was his fault. Maybe he should have kept an eye on the people farther away, the traitors conspiring against him, plotting his demise.

Jeonghan keeps his eyes trained on Jisoo, smirking as Jisoo pales.

“Cheol, come here. I need your help!”

Jisoo scrambles up, shaking his head frantically, chips left forgotten, “Jeonghan, no-”

He’s interrupted by a solid body brushing past his slightly, torso leaning forward into the living room, “Yeah, what do you need?”

There’s a devious twinkle in his eye as he shakes his head, “Oh, you know, nothing major. Just, look where you’re standing.”

Seungcheol startles, looking to his right at Jisoo and then up at the cursed plant. He looks really good, his hair is silver now, short and styled up and out of his face. He stares at Jisoo now, a hand curling around his arm, pulling them together ever so slightly.

“Well then,” Seungcheol says quietly, smiling at Jisoo as he adjusts his Santa hat, “Shall we?”

Jisoo rubs his neck, “Only if it’s okay with you.”

“Believe me,” he grins, “It’s way more than alright.”

Jisoo leans in first, pressing his lips quickly to the other’s but not quite stepping back.

Seungcheol’s eyes are closed, but they squint open and stare at him. “Oh, look at that. We’re still stuck here. Guess that wasn’t good enough.”

He cups Jisoo’s face and leans in properly, “This is okay, yeah?”

“Yeah, this is great,” Jisoo manages to get out before Seungcheol’s lips are on his again.

Mingyu stuffs some chips in his mouth, “This is weird, like watching my parents kiss.”

Soonyoung smacks him with the whisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for reading if you made it to the end.
> 
> i have a cc @woozdum if you have drabble requests (<1000 words)
> 
> also please be sure to give twt;- @jeonbuns_00 lots of love and check her out!!


	8. Love is a Three Letter Word (Seokmin x Mingyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu remembers how much he really loves Seokmin at the most inopportune times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble went through many edits and plot rewrites before it turned into this lol it is an avengers au fic of Sorts (but not rly)
> 
> props to you if you can tell which ship this is lol
> 
> also sorry about the tenses im bad at them pls ignore

Mingyu lands with a _thud_ against something hard. Or maybe it’s a _crash_. He can’t really be sure, his vision is blurring and all he wants to do is let his head loll to the side.

No one would mind if he closes his eyes for a single moment, right?

“Mingyu,” he hears a voice call out, panicked. He knows that voice. It’s his favorite voice.

Seokmin’s voice.

He thinks he can hear it come closer, because it’s louder in his ear, but he’s not so interested in that. Instead he let’s Seokmin consume his thoughts.

When they first met, Mingyu was being treated for palladium poisoning at the same hospital Seokmin was going through routine post-op checkup after his accident. They commiserated over their shitty circumstances, and maybe it was the tiny nudging desire to see this beautiful man laugh, that had Mingyu bending over backwards, even for just a smile.

It wasn’t long after that they started dating. But that’s a lie, because, in reality, it felt like forever. It was an agonizing few weeks of them dancing around each other, playing a pointless game of will he, won’t he.

When Seokmin learned of Kamar-Taj, he was so fucking excited over the prospect of conquering his quaking hands, but it scared Mingyu. His boyfriend, charging forward with nothing but hope, expectation, and blind faith, was about to join a cult. But not just any cult, a _magic_ cult.

Mingyu is a man of science. He invented, created, and designed using tangible products and scientific observations. He survived a terrorist kidnapping, created a suit of iron, and discovered a new element, through science, and theories, and hypotheses.

Not witchcraft.

But Seokmin thrives. He was gone for months, at first. Mingyu couldn’t eat or sleep or work, constantly plagued with worry. It wasn’t until Seungcheol wrote a letter to the temple for him, that he saw a portal open for the first time.

Seokmin had walked out, robes fluttering behind him, and he ran and hugged Mingyu so tightly.

“See,” a voice, Junhui’s, had called out from the otherside. “I told you he could do it. He just needed the proper motivation.”

Another man, who Mingyu now knows to be Seokmin’s master, Jisoo, had just nodded, grinning slightly before his face pulled into a no nonsense look. “Come now, Seokmin-ah, there’s more practice to be done.”

Untangling himself from Mingyu, he smiled, a little watery, “I’ll see you later, ok?” He gave him a quick peck on the lips, stepping through the portal.

“Hey, Seokminnie,” he had called out, as the portal started to close. “I love you,” He watched with great satisfaction as the portal closed on Seokmin’s surprised face.

It felt like forever when the silence has finally settled around him. Letting out a breath, he settled into a chair, only to startle when orange sparks burst around the room, yet again. Seokmin had marched out not a moment later.

“You can’t just _say_ that you asshole,” he had huffed, grabbing Mingyu’s cheeks in between his palms and squishing them so his lips puffed out. He kissed Mingyu like this, settling into his lap, not bothering to release his face.

“Well,” Mingyu managed to get out between kisses, dazedly trying to gain control of the situation.

Seokmin drew back, hands trembling lightly on his shoulders, and his arms automatically find themselves rubbing light circles into his hips.

“Well, what?”

Mingyu still remembers the way he had grinned down teasingly at him, kissing his cheek only when Mingyu’s pout was unignorable.

Mingyu’s loved people before. He’s an earnest, reckless, devoted lover. But if he has to pinpoint the moment when his love for Seokmin eclipsed any kind of emotional want or attraction he’s ever felt, it would be that moment.

The moment when Seokmin pressed his forehead to Mingyu’s, nose to nose, smiling softly, and whispered _I love you_ , like Mingyu the center of his everything.

“This is all very touching,” Jisoo’s unamused voice had called out, causing both boys to jump. He starts the practice of making circular motions with his hands. “If you’re going to canoodle, please close the portal behind you.”

When it closed again, Seokmin had dropped his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and whined.

It’s so many years later, since all of those first, but Mingyu’s heart still skips a beat when he sees Seokmin do-

- _OW_.

There’s a stinging sensation on his face, his cheek feels warm, and he blinks up, blearily.

“Hi babe,” Seokmin’s panting, sling ring on one hand, ancient runes painted onto the other.

Mingyu looks around and freezes.

Burning. Crashing. Danger.

Cloak is around him, surrounding him from where he’s laying on a car.

“What the-“

“Help please,” Seungcheol calls out, frantically, from inside his clunkier suit. Raising an arm, Mingyu fires his blaster at what seems to be an army of monsters. It gives the elder enough leeway to fight his way through, and he winds up leaning against Mingyu. The mask pops open and he coughs violently.

“This is the last time we let Chan do sealing spells,” he groans loudly.

“For the last time,” a voice shouts out in the distance, sounding equal parts exasperated and exhausted, “I’m _sorry_.”

“Shut up and fight,” another voice, Jisoo’s or, maybe, Junhui’s, yells.

He looks over at Mingyu, winking teasingly, before flying off towards the battle.

Seokmin snaps for Cloak, who in its haste to return to its master, topples Mingyu over, so he’s face first into the concrete.

He tries to look pitiful but Seokmin just looks unamused.

“Get the fuck up, we have work to do.”

And then he looks down and smiles the softest, most perfect smile Mingyu has ever seen. His eyes crinkle and his nostrils flare and his lips stretch out so wide he can see all his teeth.

Mingyu can’t help but smile back as he pushes himself up off the ground and into battle.

After all, there’s no place he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guessed skgyu as ironstrange you would be correct!
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this! i really appreciate it and you!


End file.
